Dare
by Xxlovexxx
Summary: When Patricia finally gets a chance to leave her abusive father, she can't refuse the offer. She is taken to Anubis Acadamy of the Arts. When she's there, she gets called a freak by everyone except Eddie Miller. She develops a crush on Eddie, here's the catch, Eddie's dating Nina, the cool girl. Will Patricia win Eddie's heart and get through the year, or will Nina get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
10 years before  
Patricia POV  
"Jean come find me!" I giggle, waiting for my big sister to find me.  
I hear the front door slam shut. Oh no, daddy's home.  
"Patricia, Piper, Jean get over here!" he shouts angrily.  
"Yes, dad?" Jean says.  
"Girls what did I ask you when I left this morning?"  
"To clean the dishes, sweep the floor and cook dinner." She says.  
" I don't see dinner! You know what happens when you three disrespect me!" He says about to slap my sister.  
"Jean, no!" I scream.  
"Patricia, little Patricia, are you trying to save your big sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, It's not gonna work."  
He slaps my sister in the face then kicks her in the stomach. She falls to the floor.  
"Jean!" Piper and I scream.  
"Girls, don't worry, I'll be alright." she says.  
3 hours later my big sister died. That night my life ended. My best friend was gone.  
Present day:  
"Patricia go get the damn mail!" my dad shouts.  
"OK dad." I say.  
I walk down to the mailbox. I open it and there it was. The key to my future. The letter read:

Dear Miss Williamson,  
The Anubis academy of the arts was very pleased with your audition. Amazing! You have been accepted. Congratulations Patricia!"  
- Dean Henry Martin.  
I scream as loud as I can. I finally get to leave my father! Piper hot a scholarship for a school in Australia. Now,it's just me. I won't even tell him. I'll just get another beating. I don't want another one like last night's. He punched, kicked me, and slapped me. I still have cuts. I will just sneak out of the house really early. Like 5 a.m. On Saturdays, he sleeps until like noon. I'll book a flight now for tomorrow and pack tomorrow morning. I won't tell anyone where I'm going. New life, here I come!


	2. A Not-So-Welcoming

Chapter 1

A not-so-wecoming welcome

I get out of bed at 5 a.m. Thank God my room is downstairs and dad's is upstairs. I walk into the bathroom and run the shower. I step in and feel instantly soothed. Such warm water. I wash my hair and step out. After I get dressed in my all-time favorite outfit (**n/a her outfit is on my profile**) I get my suitcase packed with everything I need, my bruise cover up, my small makeup pouch and half my closet. I was ready to go, I take my phone off the charger and pick up my keys and credit card plus steal 500 pounds from my dad's wallet, he never checks it anyways. I make two pieces of toast and grab a bottle of orange juice for the hour long drive to the airport.

~4 hours later~

"Attention passengers, we will now be landing in Liverpool, thank you for choosing British Airways, have a great day!" the flight attendant said over the loud speaker. I look at my watch. 9 a.m. My dad will be waking up in 3 hours with the house empty. As soon as I land I'm going to get a new phone number. Have everyone except my dad alerted.

When we land, I head straight to baggage claim, I throw my guitar case over my back. I call a cab.

"Where to, love?" the cab driver asks.

"Anubis Acadamy of the Arts. Anubis House."

"Ok."

~10 minutes later~

"We're here! That'll be 10 pounds." he says. I give him a 20, tell him to keep the change. Right now I stand right in front of my future. I walk in and into the common room. I trip and drop my backpack on a girl who was sitting on this hot guy's lap.

"Freak. Dropping your books on me." a girl with long caramel hair and terrible clothes (n/a outfit on my profile) says. She's American.

"Nina! Be nice!" the boy that had 'Nina' on his lap said. He was also American. He puts her to the side and helps me with my books and stuff that fell out.

"Hey, I'm Eddie, you?" he says.

"I'm Patricia." I say.

"Eddie! Stop," A short brunette says. "Nina's getting mad.

"Joy, shut up!" he says. I stand up and take my bags.

"Freak." I hear people whisper as I walk out. I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I'm rooming with 2 girls, one that's obsessed with pink and one that's obsessed with science. I put my stuff down next to my bed and put my blankets on it. I take out my guitar and start singing a song.

_Sky Ferreira- 17_

_bababadadada_

_she,she,she she came home late tonight you could see it in her eyes, she's been up to something oh oh we, we, we don't know what to do with her. _

"Wow! You're really good," Eddie says, "Supper's ready."

"OK." I say and get up.

**Ok! That's my try at a cliffhanger. This is a really terrible chapter, I know. They'll get better though. Thank you SOOOOO MUCH for the reviews!**


	3. Supper and truth or dare

Chapter 3

Supper and Truth or Dare

~Eddie~

I walk upstairs to hear what sounds like singing from Mara and Amber's room. I peek in. It's not Amber or Mara (obviously they're downstairs) it's Patricia. Wow, she has a gorgeous singing voice.

"You're really good! Supper's ready." I say. She gets up and statrs walking to the common room. I walk down beside her. When we get into the common room I take a seat next to Nina, as I always do. She shoots a dirty look at Patricia. What has gotten in to her?

"So, Patricia, where did you come from?" Mara asks, breaking the silence.

"I used to live in London." she replies.

"Do you have any siblings?" Amber asks.

"Yeah, I have a twin named Piper, that doesn't go to school here, and an older sister Jean."

"Where does Jean go to school?" Amber asks again.

"In heaven, God's her teacher."

"Oh, I'm sorry." she says.

"It's fine. She's in a better place."

"How did she die?" Jerome asks.

"Oh, she was in, in a car crash with my mom. Both of them died." Patricia said, she looked as if she was going to cry, or that she was lying.

"Are you OK?" I ask, Nina slaps my arm."

"Yea. Thanks for asking."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Joy exclaims. Everyone takes a seat on either one of the couches.

"Patricia, you go first, pick your player." Alfie says.

"Nina, truth or dare?" Patricia asks.

"Dare, bitch." Nina says.

"Sing." Patricia says.

"What?"

"Sing. You heard me." Patricia says and tosses Nina her phone with the karaoke for 22 by Taylor Swift

_It feels like the perfect night to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes uh uh it feels like the perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh its the night we forget about the deadlines, we keep dancing like we're 22!_

Everyone looks at her in shock. She's horrible. Only Joy lets out a clap. She runs out of the room. She finally got a taste of her own medicine.

"She got a freebie, her dad's the dean. That's how she got in." Patricia mouthed to me. I nod.

**Do you love it? if you don't i still love you! ~Aly Grace**


End file.
